Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 10$ and $d = 6$. $7$ $c$ $ + 8$ $d$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${c}$ and $6$ for ${d}$ $ = 7{(10)} + 8{(6)} + 5 $ $ = 70 + 48 + 5 $ $ = 123$